Truth or Dare with Hetalian and NCT!
by Kiracchi
Summary: Sebuah fic abal, buatan author abal yang kepengen buat game :v. Oke, summary fail! RnR? Warn: gaje, garing, adegan yaoi bertebaran, dsb. Happy Reading! XOXO


**A/n:**

 **Halo epribaedeehh! Kali ini Kira mao nyoba bikin game Truth or dare bareng para Hetalian dan para anggota NCT! Nggak tau dapet ide darimana, yang penting, bisa nulis kembali. Oke, daripada saya curcol doing disini, gimana kalau langsung ke peraturan mainnya? Tapi digantiin Jeno ya..**

 **Jeno: Weh lah! Nih author malesnya kebangetan!**

 **Kira: Dah barin! Udah sono buruan! Ntar pada kesel!**

 **Jeno: iya iya (- _ -)" oke, jadi di game ini, kalian boleh ngasih tantangan ataupun kejujuran buat para Hetalian dan NCT. Tantangannya dilarang melewati batas rating yang sudah ditentukan, karena authornya menganggap bahwa ia masih** ** _pure_** ***hoi!* *Dilempar sandal sama author***

 **Kira: Kalo Jeno yang baca kayaknya merendahkan ane banget! Ganti aja dah, sama mai abang yang cool abizz, bang Lukas sebagai personifikasi asal Norwegia!**

 **Lukas: Oke, makasih atas pujiannya, tapi adikku tetap Emil.**

 **Kira: *pundung di pojokan* Ya, Kira tau kok.**

 **Lukas: Intinya, kalian diperbolehkan memberikan tantangan yang tadi Jeno sebutkan. Selebihnya, bisa Tanya author lewat media sosialnya.**

 **Kira: Beuh, sama aja (-_-). Ya, pokoknya gitulah. Sebagai permulaan, silahkan liat cuplikan nggak jelas dibawah ini ya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Truth or Dare with Hetalian and NCT! © Kiracchi**

 **Hetalia-Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Para personil NCT bukan punya saya, tapi punya SM Entertainment**

 **Warn: Garing, gaje, penuh typo, adegan yaoi bertebaran, dsb.**

 **Hepi riding~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disaat meeting yang-menurut author-tidak berpaedah itu, Yong Soo dating sambil membawa secarik kertas digenggamannya.

"Woi! Gua punya berita bagus!" ujarnya. Para nation lain terdiam mendengar suara Yong Soo.

"Berita apaan? Tentang boyband lu yang mao ke Jakarta? Udah, nggak usah dikasih tau, si Jaka juga udah apal kok!" sela Nesia. Yong Soo yang mendengar itu hampir pundung di pojokan, tapi nggak jadi.

"Bukan Nes, lu mah nyela perkataan gua mulu! (TwT). Ini, gua dapet tawaran dari SM Entertainment, kita disuruh ngikut Truth or Dare di tempat gua." Lanjut Yong Soo. Awalnya mereka terdiam, tapi kemudian,

"EH NJIRR! LU KALO NGOMONG YANG BENER NGAPA!"

"HUWATT?! DEMI APA LU YONG SOO?!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA WEI! INI LAGI MEETING!"

"LU MERUSAK SUASANA AJA LU CUK!"

"MASA IYA KITA MAEN TRUTH OR DARE?! OUT GUA MAH!"

"GUA NGIKUT MA ARTHUR!"

"GUA NGIKUT MA ARTHUR! (2)"

"GUA NGIKUT MA ARTHUR! (3)"

"SH*T! LU PADA MOTONG UCAPAN GUA!"

"KAN EMANG SALAH ELU KITA AMPE BEGINI!"

"TAPI NGGAK AMPE GITU JUGA KALI!"

"GEGARA ELU, KITA NGOMONG AMPE DI CAPSLOCK!"

"YANG PENTING KAGAK DI BOLD!"

"EH NJIR! JANGAN NGANCURIN FORWALL!"

"BODO!"

"SALAH YONG SOO LAH!"

"KENAPA JADI GUA HAH?!"

"EMANG SALAH ELU GILA!"

"NJERR! GUA MASIH WARAS!"

"IYA DAH APA KATA LU!"

"SERAH!"

"SERAH (2)"

"SERAH (3)"

"SERAH(4)"

"SERAH (5)"

"AU AH! PADA SERAH SEMUA! MENDING GUA MINGGAT!"

"GIH SONO!"

"GUA IKHLAS KOK LU PERGI"

"BAI BAI YONG SOO"

"DAH YONG SOO"

"TIATI DI JALAN!"

Sementara itu, beberapa orang yang berada diluar, _speechless_ dengan keadaan para nation yang sedang bertengkar didalam sana. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain.

 _Nggak bisa bayangin gimana jadinya nanti_. Kemudian mereka kembali untuk memberitahu atasan mereka.

.

.

.

 **Kira: Yak, ending dengan gajenya.**

 **Jisung: Hyung emang dah gaje darisananya kok.**

 **Kira: Plis deh, nggak usah pake Hyung, umur kita samaan.**

 **Peter: Tapi Kira nee-chan emang beneran udah gaje kok.**

 **Kira: *pundung di pojokan* Ya kamisama, nikmat engkau manalagi yang Kira dustakan?**

 **Nesia: Lebay bat ah.**

 **Arthur: Dah, daripada Kira makin mewek di pojokan, mending gua yang gantiin.**

 **Francis: Hah, elu yang gantiin? Mendingan abang aja gantiin**

 **Arthur: Najis! Minggir lu frog!**

 **Alfred: Hahaha… gimana kalo hero ini aja yang gantiin?**

 **Arthur: Elu berdua ganggu bat!**

 **Yong Soo: Woy! Ini kagak kelar-kelar!**

 **Kira: Sudahlah, biarkan mereka berimajinasi~**

 **Elizaveta: Kira! Ada doujinshi baru! Masih fresh!**

 **Kira: Mana?! Tunggu bentar! Oke, give your review dan fav this story! Pilih chara kesukaanmu dan nistakan mereka! Mwehehe… *sifat Darkmu keluar nak!* khusus Hetalian, bisa pilih antara 1p atau 2p maupun kedua-duanya. Stay tune ya, aku bakal update tiap chapternya 2 minggu sekali. Once again, thank you for reading~**

 **XOXO~**


End file.
